Jumping to Conclusions
by jiiterbug
Summary: The story of how Kurt and Sebastian end up engaged.


"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Kurt whispers harshly into his phone. "Rachel and I were just going through my closet, and it just… fell right at our feet."

"And you're sure it's a ring?"

"Well, I mean it's a box, with a bow, and it's tiny. So, yes, I'm pretty sure it is. He wouldn't give me a pendant or something, would he?"

"Okay, and when exactly did you find it?" Santana asks.

There's silence. "Three months ago," Kurt admits. "But that doesn't mean anything. Maybe it just isn't the right time," he adds quickly.

Santana laughs, and Kurt can almost hear her smirk through the line. "Sure, hon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shrieks, almost forgetting he's supposed to be being quiet.

"He's cheating on you."

The words are like a slap right across Kurt's face, and he can feel his cheeks flushing and his breathing growing heavier. "No he's not," he says.

"He totally gave whatever was in that box to his lover," she replies, sounding so confident Kurt can't help keeping the doubt from creeping up on him.

"He wouldn't. He loves me. He's not cheating on me," Kurt shakes his head, as if he could get rid of the thought by just doing so.

"Three months, Kurt? Seriously?" Santana asks crisply, skeptical. "You explain it, then."

"He just…" Kurt hesitates. "He just—"

Santana cuts in. "He's hiding something. You said it yourself, the box isn't there anymore. What happened to it? It was on his side of the closet, why would he move it?"

"You're just being overly dramatic," Kurt snaps, fighting to keep the distress from showing through his voice. "Sebastian just wouldn't do that to me."

"Suit yourself," Santana says coolly. "But don't come weeping to me when you find used condoms in the back seat of his car."

The line goes dead, and Kurt flinches.

From the bedroom, there's the rustling sound of covers being pulled. "Babe?" Sebastian calls, voice cracking. "Come back to bed."

"I'm going," Kurt answers.

For the next few days, all Kurt can think about are Santana's words. They echo back and forth inside his head, and he feels ready to vomit when they don't go away.

He watches Sebastian carefully over dinner, but nothing seems wrong, and there's not a trace of guilt or remorse on him.

Every morning, he checks the closet, particularly Sebastian's sweater drawer where he'd found the box all those weeks ago. He never finds anything.

By Saturday, he's pretty sure he's going insane, the reason in Santana's words battling against the trust for his boyfriend of nearly three years.

He even goes so far as to check Sebastian's car for used condoms, and can't look him in the eye for the rest of the day when all he finds are gum wrappers.

When he's sure his head is going to explode, he decides to call Rachel, who'd been all smiles and bright eyes at the time of the finding of the little box.

"Hey, Kurt," She greets him, sounding her usual chipper self.

"Rachel. I am going insane," Kurt moans dramatically, flopping himself onto the bed.

"Why? Is it work?" She asks, sounding concerned.

"No… It's Sebastian. Remember that ring we found?"

"Yes…"

"He hasn't asked me yet. Or given it to me, whatever is in it."

"Oh, Kurt." Rachel laments, and Kurt hates how compassionate she sounds. "Want me to come over? I'll take ice cream, and we can watch sad movies."

"Wait, what? Just because he didn't give it to me doesn't mean we're… breaking up, or something."

"Oh," she squeaks, sounding surprised.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt demands.

"Well, Kurt… You know what they say about jewelry."

"No, I don't. And Sebastian isn't cheating on me, if that's what you're thinking." Kurt snaps.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. But then where did it go? We found it like—last year."

"Three months ago," Kurt corrects earnestly.

"Right," Rachel drawls.

Kurt frowns, eyes narrowing even though she can't see. "Fine. Be like Santana too. Here I was, calling for a little sympathy, and all I get is my boyfriend is cheating on me." With that, he hangs up and turns off his phone.

That night when Sebastian comes home from work, Kurt pretends to be sick, and doesn't say a word for the rest of the night.

Two weeks later, Santana calls.

"So," She chirps, not bothering with 'hello'. "Is Kurt Hummel single and ready to mingle, or what?"

"Santana. Sebastian is not cheating on me." Kurt assures, irritated.

"Oh, so he gave you the box?" At his lack of answer, she continues. "Or wait, let me guess. It was for his mother," she slurs.

"Stop it," He spits out. "It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is. You can't seriously tell me you're just hanging around that apartment of yours waiting for him to pop the question. If he hasn't, he won't, and I know millions of men who'd line right down your door and rip each other's necks off to be with you. Why are you being such a wimp?"

At first, Kurt doesn't know what to answer. Sebastian would not cheat on him. Or would he? He feels like he's being pulled each way, and doesn't know what to think.

"Sebastian was always an ass to you; obviously he's just gotten tired of you, and has moved on to the next one. I'm sorry to break it to you, but that's how it works."

"HE'S NOT CHEATING!" Kurt shrieks, before slamming the phone down on the table.

"Um…"

He turns, eyes widening at the sight of Sebastian standing in the doorway looking awkward.

"Bas!" He smiles. "We were just discussing the Bachelor. That Ben can be such a little tramp." He lifts himself from where he's kneeling on the floor.

"Right," Sebastian huffs, restraining laughter.

"I was just heading out to get some juice."

"Ok," Sebastian says, his voice slightly mocking.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, nodding and almost tripping over the coffee table on his way out.

"_And_, you have no idea the kind of pressure I'm in. Just knowing I could walk in on him any day doing something in our bedroom, or find receipts of dinner for two under the bed, it's just horrible. I feel like I'm being electrocuted or something." Kurt finds himself gushing, as he and Blaine walk down the streets of New York.

"Maybe you should talk to him. The box could very well have been a gift to his mother," Blaine soothes.

"Yeah, except she lives in Paris."

"Maybe he shipped it."

"It's not her birthday or anything though. And why would he hide it?"

"Maybe he didn't want it to get stolen."

"Please. I'm the only one who's ever in that apartment besides him."

"Maybe he forgot to give it to her for her birthday and gave it away to someone, because it was a women's necklace, Kurt. Maybe he gave it away in his office to one of his colleges, or maybe in one of those meetings he goes to. Maybe it was a present for that girl he met in college and didn't think it was important to tell you," Blaine offers.

"Blaine! Oh my God, he's cheating on me!" He nearly drops his ice cream as the realization hits him.

"Kurt, come on…" Blaine tries.

"No, I just realized something. We were supposed to go on a date that Friday Rachel called me, but I completely forgot, and he didn't remind me or anything. _And_ he got home later than usual, said he'd been studying a case. Oh my God!"

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine says, sounding condoling.

"No. He's not getting away with this. I am a strong, powerful man. Does he think he can just get away with messing around with me? Well, he's wrong. Thank you, Blaine. Call me. Oh my God, bad joke, sorry."

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaine calls out at his retreating form.

Kurt is already halfway there by the time he thinks of answering.

Sebastian barely refrains from yawning at the sound of his boss's voice. He can feel his eyes drooping and he's pretty sure his brain is cramping or something. He's never been as bored, ever, and it's only been five minutes into the meeting.

Suddenly, the door snaps open, and a man in sweats steps into the room.

It takes a while for him to realize it's none other than Kurt, and he's just about to say hi when something hard hits him right across his face.

His boyfriend just slapped him.

"You asshole!" Kurt's screaming, and Sebastian is so damn confused all he can do is stare as his boyfriend yells at him, the sting of the slap still crystal clear and sharp against his cheek.

"You're a liar, too, and I just came over to say it's over!"

Wait, what? "Wait, what?" Sebastian asks, stupefied. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh please, save yourself the trouble. I know, ok? I found that box and I know you went out with him, or- or her. I don't even care anymore."

"What?" Sebastian asks, frowning and looking horrified.

"And," Kurt adds suddenly, "I defended you to Santana and Rachel all those times, too. I defended you, and I was so stupid. They were right all along, I just didn't even see it, and you were cheating on me all those times."

"Kurt." Sebastian barks, cutting him off. "What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you!"

"Right," Kurt snaps, huffing out a humorless laugh. "How about that night we were supposed to go on a date? You never came home till ten."

"Yeah, because you were sick, remember? I called you a million times but you didn't answer your phone, so I just went home."

Kurt's retort dies right on his tongue, mouth slightly open.

"Where is this coming from? I'm not cheating on you!"

"But—But the box, I saw it."

They stare at each other, Sebastian looking flabbergasted and Kurt like a kicked puppy.

Then, Sebastian throws his head back and laughs. He just laughs, so that Kurt has to tug on his sleeve angrily as a reminder of his presence.

"Stop laughing!" Kurt says angrily. He suddenly feels self conscious, only then realizing he's standing in a room full of men and women wearing elegant suits. He flushes at the sight of one of them holding up a phone, recording the exchange.

Sebastian walks over to the coat hanger, finds his jacket, and buries his hand into its insides.

Kurt just stares, ruffle-haired and flushed.

From his jacket, Sebastian pulls out something, which he hides behind his back before walking over to his partner.

He kneels.

Kurt doesn't know what is happening, at that moment. He thinks maybe this is some sort of apology, that Sebastian will burst into tears and plead and beg for forgiveness.

But that isn't what happens. Instead, he pulls out the tiny box from behind his back and holds it up towards him.

There's a pause. "Oh!" Kurt startles, reaching out to grab it and fumbling with its bow before it finally slips off.

Sebastian chuckles, his hands coming to rest on Kurt's hips.

Kurt blushes, finally ridding his clumsy hands of the cardboard box and placing it by the table, careful to keep his eyes away from Sebastian's brown ones in order to avoid some sort of injury.

He ends up with a tiny velvet box that fits in his hand just right, and all he can do is stare at it. Part of him knows what's inside it, and the other fears it isn't what he hopes.

Luckily, as they are in the middle of an office and don't have all day, Sebastian takes over, gently prying the velvet box from Kurt's fingers and pulling it open.

Inside, amongst what looks like tiny cushions, is a ring.

And it's gorgeous, the part of Kurt that isn't internally flailing thinks. A simple band with tiny diamonds along it.

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian begins.

"Yes?" Kurt squeaks, the steady thumping of his heart the only sound against his ears.

"Tonight, I was going to ask you to marry me. I was going to leave work two hours earlier so I could fill the roof with candles and make a nice meal I pre-ordered from that diner you like," Kurt giggles at that, and Sebastian smiles even wider. "I was going to shower, and make it romantic for you. I wanted it to be a night you'd never forget, because I know what you're like."

He stops, and Kurt sniffs a little.

"I know what you're like, which is why I'm not surprised I'm kneeling in the middle of a lawyer's office surrounded by my co-workers, asking you to marry me. And another thing I know is that I love everything about you, even the part of you that jumps to conclusions and accuses me of cheating based on irrational pieces of evidence, and the part of you that watches strange shows like the Bachelor. And I love the part of you that is so strong and so brave, and stubborn and kind, and generous, and loving. And I know that as long as I get to have all those parts of you, nothing will ever make me sad, or unhappy. You are my life Kurt, you have my heart and you always will."

By then, Kurt's face is covered in tear tracks, and Sebastian's eyes glitter unnaturally bright with unshed tears.

Kurt's pale eyes trail down to where Sebastian picks up the ring, holding it between his thumb and index finger as though it's something precious.

"Will you marry me?" He asks, clear and smooth as the morning dew, and Kurt is in love with how his voice sounds while saying those words.

"Yes," He hears himself say. "Yes, of course I will, yes."

And then there's the weight of the ring on his finger, and arms crushing him in to the warmth of his fiancé. He's pretty sure there's cheers from their little audience, but it doesn't matter, because he's never been this happy in his entire life.

Lips press against his neck where Sebastian's face is pressed against it, and all he can do is laugh and cry at the same time, his dread and anger from less than ten minutes ago flying from his system to be replace with pure and utter bliss.

He's not aware of being pressed against the wall, or of his legs wrapping around Sebastian's waist seemingly of their own accord. He's not aware that this might not be a very good place for such a display of affection as Sebastian sweetly attacks his lips. All he cares about is the boy in front of him as they kiss for all they're worth, and he's sure his heart has somehow acquired wings because it's soared right out his throat, all the way into heaven.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," He whispers against Sebastian's lips, which draw up into a smile at his words.

"It's ok," Sebastian chuckles, and Kurt barely has time to think about how perfect the whole moment is before Sebastian adds, "It was sexy."


End file.
